dark_knight_storyfandomcom-20200215-history
Heibos
is a in the story. Biography Heibos is one of the twelve pillars of Elios Pantheon. He is the . He is also affiliated with Gypshir Pantheon and Nargol Pantheon. Both Heibos and Ishtia are deities of wealth and good fortune. Heibos is commonly called as the , and Ishtia is commonly called Beauty Deity. Heibos mainly deals with economic fortune, and Ishtia mainly deals with love fortune. However Ishtia in the mythology is a gambling-addict and is believed by gamblers as a goddess of fortune. On the other hand, Heibos is reported to hate gambling. Therefore Ishtia manages the fortune for gambling-addicts. The two worshipped entities are often compared with Odis and Feria. Heibos is the deity of the earth, an individualist, and always in the dark room. On the other hand, Odis is the ruler of the skies, sociable and a god of marriage. Heibos is the original god of Dwarves. For the Dwarves, the supreme god is Heibos and not Odis. However humans do not own mines and they have to rely on dwarves to obtain iron, gold, silver and copper. Therefore human beings began to worship the dwarven god Heibos as the treasure god bringing gold and silver treasures. Heibos is an excellent blacksmith, and his kin group; the dwarves are also worshipped by human craftsmen. The small hammer held by his hand is commonly called the " ", and it is rumoured that gold and silver treasures will be released when shaken. Therefore he is a guardian of thriving business for human merchants, the merchants often wear accessories that mimic the Heibos' hammer. His official wife is Ishtia. However the relationship with the sexually wild Ishtia has broken down. His wife is Sekhmetra, the leader of the Gypshir deities and the daughter born the between the two is Nelfiti. His sacred beast is a hedgehog and his sacred bird is a swallow. History As one of Mina's Children, he sided against Nargol and the Nargol Beings. Orgis requested assistance from the neutral gods. Volgas taught blacksmith to Heibos. When the war ended, he was part of the newly formed Elios Pantheon. He was approached by Feria to help create new species. Heibos secretly asked Modus for help and they both developed the cauldron of life. Heibos used Mina's corpse as a core ingredient to create new species. He tested the cauldron and created the Dwarven race. He presented the completed cauldron to Feria. Heibos usually stay within his workshop and he wasn't aware about Modus' banishment from Elios. When he realised about it, it was too late for him to help him. When Thores murdered Volgas, he mourned his master's death and cursed Thores. Eventually he withdrawn himself in his workshop and stayed away from Elios politics. Heibos and his dwarves travelled to Gypshir for ores, however they were captured by Sekhmetra and the Sphinxes. They tried to eat a dwarf but changed their mind after being given a red ale from Heibos. Sekhmetra fell in love with Heibos at first sight, the beginning of their love began when Sekhmetra assertively approached him and they got married. Nelfiti was born between the two. Appearance He is the only ugly figure among the beautiful Elios Deities. The reason is the curse he had received during the war of the gods. Heibos is depicted in the form of a hunch-back old man with a small hammer. Personality Relationships The following section contains spoilers. ;Alrena :Heibos find her beautiful yet finds her to have nasty personality. ;Kuroki :He notices similarities to Modus. ;Kuveria :Subordinate. ;Modus :They are close friends. ;Nelfiti :Daughter. ;Odis ;Sekhmetra :Wife. ;Sprig :Subordinate. ;Thores :Thores is Heibos' enemy because he murdered his beloved mentor. ;Volgas :Volgas is Heibos mentor. Story Summoned by the Demon King to Defeat the Hero Rena barged in Heibos room and complains his assistance to Modus. The Silver Witch Dario brings Kuroki and Kuna to Heibos in Völundr. Heibos gives Kuroki; his new armour, and to Kuna; a large scythe. The Evil God's Labyrinth When Kuroki was reading in the Heaven Realm's Library, his past was briefly mentioned in the emerald tablet. In the Demon King Palace of Nargol, Heibos drinks with Modus. He is grateful to Kuroki for taking back the labyrinth. The Beast God's Desert He doesn't appear in this arc, but he was mentioned with relations with Sekhmetra. The Phantom's Death Capital He participated in the Nargol Pantheon meeting. He informed to everybody about Odis ordering the mobilisation of the Holy Knight Order to Wallchia. The Fairy Forest Abilities Heibos confessed that he couldn't craft the Demonic Sword of Venous Blood. Development Heibos name derived from the Greek mythology | |Hefaisutosu}}. Furthermore Takeru Nezaki put elements of | |Kubēra}} from India, and the god of wealth; | |}} and | |Putaha}} of the Egyptian mythology. Therefore the author made Heibos the husband of Sekhmetra. References Category:Characters Category:POV characters Category:Deity